


Powdered Innocence

by TheOnlySPL



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/pseuds/TheOnlySPL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara reminisces of her past, and her love of snow. Some Richard/Kahlan included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powdered Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for legendland ages ago, the prompt was "snow." ~~Edit: have backdated it for the original publish date :)~~
> 
> Also, this was nominated for the 2012 lotseekerfic awards for Best Gen. ~~Though I still don't entirely understand why, there are far better fics... but it made me happy :)~~

She sat on the floor, her back against a big old tree as she reminisced of long past memories of her childhood, memories from before all the pain and heartbreak. She could picture those days as if they had been just yesterday.  
  
"Are you alright?" Richard’s presence broke her from her reverie.  
  
She gave him a slick half-smile, "of course."  
  
"Care to share what it was you were thinking about?" he asked as he sat down beside her.  
  
“Nothing really, this place just reminds me of... The grass is too green.” She answered him, with no desire of discussing her past.  
  
Knowing his fine friend all too well, Richard responded with a chuckle, understanding that this Mord’Sith still wasn't much of a talker.  
  
As if on cue, the beauteous angel, otherwise known as the Mother Confessor made her way towards them. “There you two are! Zedd’s back at the tavern filling his stomach, so we have some time before we need to get going again.”  
  
Richard placed a hand on Cara’s shoulder briefly, telling her with his eyes that he would always be there if she ever needed to talk, and then he lifted himself off the ground, and stood to meet his beloved Kahlan.  
  
She watched as the two lovers linked arms and walked off into the distance, whispering and laughing... _happy_.  
  
It was only moments later when she drifted back into her old memories; she could almost taste the white flecks falling from the sky, the wind blowing her hair as she twirled around in her new dress. But those days were long gone, she wasn't that sweet little girl, all decked out in ribbons and bows anymore, in fact, she resented any suggestion of her wearing such things ever again.  
  
Regardless of her disdain for 'girly' attire, the wonders of that delightful white powder never ceased to bring her joy, even after years of unimaginable torture and training. Every year she would wait for this time, for this was the time in which she would be touched by that little piece of innocence she once possessed. However, it seemed to her that this year would not bring the same pleasure, as the Spirits had deprived her of it. Oh how she wished she could be graced by its wonder once again, but this year, the Spirits had been cruel, replacing the innocence with dreaded ash, death.  
  
She shifted her eyes to witness the young lovebirds as they held each other close, smiles on their faces, they belonged together, loved each other. As they leaned into each other, she couldn't help but watch, thinking she would never have anything like what they did. And as Richard’s lips embraced Kahlan’s, the universe smiled. They shared a deep and loving kiss, showing the world that their love was true.  
  
And it was then, at that very moment, that Cara had been granted her wish. She stood, hands and tongue out, awaiting the touch of innocence. The snow had arrived.


End file.
